The Merman and the Soldier
by Serpent et Blaireau
Summary: John había oído toda clase de historias sobre las criaturas del lago. A lo mejor se estaba volviendo loco, pero ¿sería posible que fueran reales? TRADUCCIÓN. Merman!Lock.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes ni el canon nos pertenecen, son propiedad de Arthur Conan Doyle y la BBC. Ésta es una traducción del original con el mismo nombre de la autora thefilipinozombie.

**Traductora:** Serpent

**Beta**: Blaireau

* * *

"Te estoy diciendo, compañero, están allá afuera," declaró Mike mientras se inclinaba hacia un lado de la pequeña embarcación.

"Esta bien, está bien." John había oído las historias sobre las criaturas – e incluso visto algunas fotos, que sólo eran unos vistazos de aletas saliendo del agua. No estaba seguro si creía en ellas. La idea era bastante fascinante, tenía que admitirlo, pero le seguía pareciendo improbable.

"¿Has visto de verdad a alguna de ellas?" Preguntó John.

Mike se sentó derecho, estrechando los ojos mientras lo pensaba. "En realidad, no. Pero Billy sí."

"¿En serio vas a tomar en cuenta el testimonio del borracho del pueblo?" le cuestionó, mientras alzaba una ceja.

"¡Ey! Será borracho, pero no está loco."

John rió mientras izaba la vela, revisando que todo estuviera en orden antes de zarpar. El sol brillaba y le calentaba el rostro, pero el aire a su alrededor estaba fresco debido al agua. John se sentó y dejó que sus dedos rozaran la superficie, la sensación reconfortándolo mientras Mike comenzaba a hablar sobre otras cosas, como el trabajo y su familia, y John lo felicitaba por su nuevo bebé. Se quedaron en el lago durante horas, hasta que el sol empezó a esconderse tras el horizonte y el aire frío les hacía castañear los dientes. Mike parecía un poco decepcionado de no haber visto nada, pero a John le había encantado su pequeña aventura. Buscaba cualquier escusa para navegar, aunque fuese algo tan ridículo como la búsqueda de monstruos y sirenas.

* * *

Sherlock flotaba boca abajo torciendo un pedazo de algas entre sus dedos, mientras se esforzaba por ignorar a la pequeña anguila que se arremolinaba a su alrededor. Una de las desventajas de ser un tritón era que la comunicación era muy difícil de bloquear cuando te hablaban telepáticamente.

_Te apuesto que no puedes hacerlo_, se burló la anguila. Sherlock suspiró y contempló las burbujas moverse hacia la superficie.

_Sabes que detesto a los humanos_, replicó. _Así que… aburrido._

_Como si tu fueras diferente. Ordinario Sherlock._

Sherlock siseó mientras miraba a la anguila. _Nunca he tenido ningún interés de participar en ninguno de tus juegos. ¿Por qué crees que cambiaría de opinión ahora?_ Se preguntó porqué la otra criatura estaba tan interesada en el. La mayoría de los peces no parecía prestarle atención a la gente del agua, pero éste parecía persistente.

Sherlock sentía que si la criatura pudiera reír, lo haría. _Porque estás aburrido. Yo estoy aburrido. Es una combinación perfecta, Sherlock._

_Sigo sin entender porqué quieres que haga esto. ¿Cómo, el hecho de persuadir a un humano para que se sumerja en el agua me mantendría entretenido?_

_Me entretendría a mí, sin duda._

Frunció el ceño mientras rompía un poco de la maleza. Quería gritar debido a lo estúpido de la situación, pero definitivamente no habían formas de evitar a la anguila. Lo intentó todo, desde no mostrar ningún interés en ella e ignorarla, hasta amenazarla, incluso intentó de nadar lejos de ella, pero la angula seguía pegada a su cola, provocándolo para que aceptara la loca y sin sentido apuesta.

Por supuesto que había escuchado las historias, su gente atrayendo a los humanos bajo el agua, y la fascinación que sentían por ellos. Cuan similares eran, pero al mismo tiempo cuan diferentes. Incluso había visto a un grupo de sirenas hacer naufragar un barco entero sólo por diversión, llamando a los marinos de la cubierta y llevándoselos hasta las profundidades del agua. Sherlock siempre había pensado que los humanos eran unos seres estúpidos. Predecibles. Su lado curioso se preguntaba sobre ellos, con ganas de tomar uno y cómo es que tenían esas extremidades, porqué no podían estar bajo el agua por mucho tiempo. ¿Qué había pasado para que fueran tan _diferentes_?

_Si quieres que alguno de los nuestros tire al agua a alguien, considera a otra persona._

_Le he hecho, _le respondió la anguila. _Pero tú eres el único que se niega. ¿Por qué?, _se preguntó. Sherlock no respondió. _Te propongo un trato. Ten éxito y te dejaré tranquilo._

Sherlock levantó la vista del alga que ya se había convertido en pedazos, y entrecerró los ojos. Usualmente diría que no, pero la recompensa era demasiado tentadora como para desecharla. A lo mejor podría encontrar unas cuantas respuestas a sus propias preguntas.

_Acepto._

* * *

Era una noche de aquellas.

Cada músculo de su cuerpo estaba dolorido y todo lo que John quería hacer era relajarse. Estaba ansioso por haber sido admitido en la Marina, pero el entrenamiento intenso al que se había sometido había sido agotador. No tendría que irse hasta dentro de seis semanas, pero quería estar preparado.

Con una botella de whiskey en la mano, John desató su bote del muelle e hizo los arreglos para izar la zarpar. No que éste bote tuviera una vela. Veinte minutos más tarde se recostó en la cubierta, y observó a las estrellas que comenzaban a aparecer, la ciudad se comenzó a iluminar a lo largo de la costa a medida que caía la noche. El pequeño barco se balanceo ligeramente contra las ondas del lago, John abrió la botella y tomó un sorbo. Dejó que sus ojos se cerraran y se limitó a escuchar, sus pensamientos y emociones acerca de los próximos meses alejándose.

De pronto, un leve chapoteo se escuchó a su derecha. Los ojos de John se abrieron de golpe y su cuerpo se tensó mientras se esforzaba por escuchar.

Sucedió de nuevo.

Y de nuevo.

Con un resoplido, John se sentó y miró hacia el agua. Aunque estaba oscuro, juraría que podía ver una pálida figura justo debajo de la superficie.

Y luego, lentamente, una cara se asomó.

John puso una mano sobre su boca para ahogar un grito, mientras se lanzaba hacia el otro lado de la embarcación y el whisky se derramaba y corría por el suelo. Se quedó allí, congelado.

¿Había visto… lo que creía que había visto?

No. Había bebido un poco. _Te lo debes haber imaginado todo, Watson, _se dijo. Parpadeo mientras trataba de centrarse. Respiró hondo y se frotó la cara.

John se volvió, y esta vez sí gritó, mientras el hombre en el agua se quedaba mirándolo. Antes de que John pudiera alejarse más, una mano muy pálida agarró su muñeca, y John jadeó por el frío, de pronto no podría haberse movido ni aunque lo hubiera querido.

"Espera," dijo la criatura, su voz grave e hipnotizante.

John tuvo que admitir que ese hombre era… francamente hermoso. La pálida piel, los penetrantes ojos azul cielo, y los húmedos rizos oscuros contra una cara plana y angular.

Algo sobre las aletas a los lados de su cabeza hizo que John saliera del trance, y al instante se apartó del agarre de la criatura.

"¿Qué eres? Preguntó sin aliento. Supuso que debía de estar loco, pero si es que se trataba de una alucinación se sentía muy real. Todavía podía sentir su mano en la muñeca.

"¿Qué crees tú?" dijo, en un tono de voz casi aburrido.

Si es que John se estaba volviendo loco, bien podría entretenerse un poco. "¿Una sirena?"

La criatura rodó los ojos. "Sirena, quiere decir que es mujer, y ciertamente no lo soy."

"Bien, entonces, ¿Sireno?"

"Tritón." Corrigió con los labios apretados, como si estuviera resistiendo rodar de nuevo los ojos. John casi podía ver la palabra "obvio" escrito en su frente.

"¿Tienes un nombre?"

La criatura lo miró un momento antes de contestar. "Sherlock"

"¿Sherlock?" John repitió, levantando una ceja. Humano o no, él nunca había oído un nombre parecido. "Yo soy John," dijo estúpidamente.

Se estaba presentando a un tritón en medio de un lago a la media noche. Sí, definitivamente se estaba volviendo loco. John suspiró y se sentó. Tenía que irse de allí. Cogió los remos de la parte inferior de la embarcación y los metió en el agua. Sus músculos seguían adoloridos, pero por suerte la orilla no estaba muy lejos a remo. La cara del tritón seguía apareciendo y se veía cada vez más frustrado a medida que avanzaba.

Tenía que dejar de beber.

Eventualmente, el tritón se rindió y John llegó a la orilla. Siguió mirando hacia el lago mientras caminaba a casa.

* * *

_Mierda, _maldijo Sherlock. Algo sobre ese humano lo había puesto en el borde. Había notado cuan diferente era de los otros. Ningún ser humano se había resistido a uno de los suyos antes.

_Prueba cantarle, _la anguila le sugirió burlonamente.

Sherlock la ignoró y trató de decidir si es que debería sentirse agitado, o intrigado.

* * *

Pasaron tres noches hasta que el humano – John – volvió al lago. Sherlock pudo verlo preparando la embarcación a la distancia, notando la falta de whisky en sus manos. Sonrió, sus labios aun bajo el agua. Debería ser más fácil ésta vez, sin la influencia del alcohol. John le creería, todo éste asunto pasaría rápido y la anguila – que los observaba de cerca – lo dejaría al fin tranquilo.

Sherlock esperó hasta que el barco llegó a la mitad del lago, casi al mismo punto en el que estaba unas noches atrás. Nadó por el costado del barco, al ver la mano de John apoyada en la baranda.

_¡Que el espectáculo comience!, _dijo la anguila con voz cantarina.

Dejó que su mano se deslizara por el barco de madera y que las puntas de sus dedos tocaran los nudillos de John. Se sorprendió que estuvieran tan cálidos como la muñeca del hombre antes de que John se apartara, su jadeo fue audible incluso bajo el agua.

Sherlock se apoyó en el lateral y se levantó, hasta quedar desde la cintura para arriba expuesto.

"John."

"Eres real," susurró, con la boca y los ojos muy abiertos.

Sherlock sonrió, entró de nuevo al agua, pasó por debajo del barco y salió por el otro lado. John se había inclinado hacia adelante, tratando de encontrarlo. Sherlock extendió la mano y tocó el cuello del hombre, disfrutando sin pudor el calor que se concentraba en su palma. John respiró profundamente en respuesta a los dedos fríos y se dio la vuelta, su aterrorizada expresión convirtiéndose lentamente en asombro cuando Sherlock posó su mirada en sus ojos.

"Ven conmigo," murmuró Sherlock, moviendo su mano a la mejilla de John y tirando de el con cuidado.

Los labios de John se separaron y se estremeció. El calor de su piel se intensificó, y Sherlock se encontró con ganas de más. Llevó su otra mano al cuello de John.

"Sherlock," susurró. Una áspera mano cubrió la suya y Sherlock tuvo que reprimir un suspiro.

Comenzó a dejarse caer dentro del agua, John lo seguía mientras Sherlock mantenía su agarre. Estaba tan cerca, sólo unos centímetros más y el acuerdo habría terminado.

El agua le llegaba a la altura del hombro cuando John empezó a retorcerse para recuperar el equilibrio. Algo sobre esa acción sacudió a John, y Sherlock pudo ver cuando la realización golpeó sus ojos.

"!Oh, Dios!" gritó John, cada vez más tenso. Se separó abruptamente de las manos de Sherlock y casi saltó hacia el otro lado de la embarcación. Antes de que Sherlock pudiera reaccionar, los remos estaban en el agua y John escapaba rápidamente.

Sherlock siseo de frustración y se zambulló de nuevo.

* * *

Sus manos estaban temblando cuando ató el bote al muelle. Corrió hasta la orilla y siguió corriendo hasta que llegó a su casa, golpeando y cerrando la puerta detrás de él. Quería tirarse en la cama, pero sus piernas no resistieron y se deslizó por la puerta de madera mientras se esforzaba por calmar su respiración.

John siquiera había pensado en ir al lago, pero desde aquella noche había estado pensando acerca de la maldita criatura del agua. Por alguna razón, estaba en su mente constantemente, y no podía evitarlo. Si era sincero, no esperaba verlo de nuevo, pero quería encontrar un poco de paz. Pensó que si se probaba a si mismo que había sido culpa del alcohol, podría finalmente dejarlo de lado y seguir con su vida.

Pero había sucedido todo lo contrario.

¿Qué había pasado ahora?, ¿A lo mejor alguien lo había drogado? Apartó esa ridícula idea. ¿Algo en su comida? No, no era probable, había comido lo mismo que todos los días.

Así que… las criaturas eran reales.

John sabía que era una locura, pero, ¿Qué otra opción había? Se frotó el lugar en donde Sherlock había puesto sus manos. Seguía helado.

* * *

La noche siguiente John se acercó al muelle. La luna estaba llena, y la luz era tan potente que se reflejaba en el agua de forma segadora. Se aferró a la chaqueta cuando le dio un escalofrío, y se subió al barco.

Remó lentamente, mucho más calmado que la noche anterior. Se instaló, y esperó. John no estaba seguro de lo que quería conseguir de esa reunión; algunas respuestas quizás.

Hubo un chapoteo a su izquierda, y John sonrió.

* * *

**Nota de las traductoras:**

¡Hola chicos! Lamento mucho estar tan desaparecidas, pero es nuestro último año de colegio y entre pruebas y trabajos no damos para las traducciones. Éste es un proyecto personal, es cortito, tiene 5 capítulos, y es bastante amenos y fácil de leer y traducir. En parte es otra ofrenda para que no nos maten por Role (no actualizamos hace dos meses y 9 días, lo sabemos), en parte es porque estaba aburrida y Blaireau no me dejó traducir su capítulo.

Ojalá les haya gustado y nos dejen reviews, el link al fic original está en nuestro perfil, como siempre. Mi plan es actualizar todos los días, espero poder apegarme al él. ¡Que tengan una buena semana!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes ni el canon nos pertenecen, son propiedad de Arthur Conan Doyle y la BBC. Ésta es una traducción del original con el mismo nombre de la autora thefilipinozombie.

**Traductora:** Serpent

**Beta**: Blaireau

* * *

John se deslizó lo largo de la baranda para mirar dentro del agua. No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que un par de ojos familiares saliera a saludarlo.

"Has vuelto." Indicó la criatura, a pesar de que parecía que lo dijera para si mismo. John asintió.

"He vuelto."

Sherlock se acercó y apoyó su barbilla en la barandilla. "Interesante."

"Quiero algunas respuestas," le dijo con firmeza.

"¿En serio?" Sherlock levantó una ceja. Un movimiento en el rabillo del ojo de John llamó su atención. Miró e intentó no reaccionar ante la cola azul oscuro que brillaba bajo la luna. Tragó mientras se sentaba.

"Sí. ¿Hay más como tú?"

Sherlock se encogió de hombros. "Unos cuantos."

"Hay algo… ¿Hay algo más?, ¿En el lago?"

Negó con una pequeña sonrisa. "Los peces de aquí son terribles."

John levantó sus cejas. "¿Comes pescado? No es eso...no sé, ¿canibalismo?"

"Los peces se alimentan de otros peces", explicó Sherlock, mirándolo como si fuera un idiota. "Aunque estoy pensando en probar algunas anguilas pronto." Tenía una mirada contemplativa en su rostro.

John sonrió y sacudió la cabeza. El hecho de que esto estuviera realmente pasando, que estuviera teniendo una conversación normal con alguien de otra especie era alucinante.

"Así que todas esas historias, ¿son ciertas? ¿los avistamientos, las fotos?"

Sherlock ladeo la cabeza. "¿Los humanos nos han visto?"

"¿Se supone que no deberíamos?"

"Mi especie rara vez sale a la superficie," dijo encogiéndose de hombros. "Aunque hay uno o dos casos, cada uno más… desastroso."

"¿Cómo?"

Le sonrió maliciosamente antes de desaparecer. John se levantó, y miró frenéticamente a su alrededor. Entonces, sin previo aviso, el bote se balanceó furiosamente, casi volteándose. John gritó y cayó sobre sus rodillas, aferrándose de la baranda y esperando que terminara. Paró, eventualmente, el bote crujía mientras se quedaba estático. Levantó la vista y vio a Sherlock agarrado del lateral con una sonrisa que amenazaba con romper la comisura de sus labios.

"Algo parecido a eso."

"¿Eso es todo?" desafió John. No podía negar cuan divertido era esto.

La sonrisa en la cara del hombre desapareció mientras su mirada se agudizaba, haciendo que John quedara prendado de ella. "Podría mostrarte más," murmuró, extendiendo una mano.

Casi al instante, John la tomó y se estremeció cuando el frío subió por su muñeca hasta su brazo, y se sintió siendo tirado hacia el borde. Quería mirar hacia otro lado, pero esos esos ojos azul grisáceos lo tenían prisionero, y se encontró a si mismo queriendo seguirlo.

"No." La palabra se deslizó a través de su boca sin siquiera pensar en ello, y no fue hasta ese momento que se dio cuenta que había cerrado los ojos. Cuando empezó a alejarse, la otra mano de Sherlock subió para sujetarlo de la nuca y obligarlo a quedarse.

"Sherlock. Sherlock, para."

Pero John no estaba realmente oponiendo resistencia, sus palabras no coincidiendo exactamente con sus acciones. Sherlock lo estaba acercando pero no descendiendo, logrando que la cara de John quedara a meros centímetros de la suya. John se esforzaba por mantenerse erguido, la madera chirriando bajo él en señal de protesta.

John gimoteó. "Sherlock, no puedo."

"¿Por qué no?" Ronroneó, su voz colándose en la mente de John, si es que eso fuera posible. Se sentía mareado, lo única cosa que podía sentir era la mano de Sherlock enredándose en su pelo y su aliento golpeando su piel. Tardó un momento en darse cuenta que ese fuerte sonido que nublaba sus oídos eran sus propios jadeos.

Entonces, Sherlock comenzó a tirar, y John no tuvo otra opción más que seguirlo.

"¿Qué me estás haciendo?" Susurró, su voz perdida hace tiempo. Sherlock no respondió, hundiéndose más en el agua. John tuvo que extender la mano y apoyarse en su hombro, su mano bajo el agua helada y sobre piel resbaladiza.

Sherlock se detuvo abruptamente y John pudo sentir su pulgar acariciar la parte trasera de su cabeza, el movimiento enviando escalofríos por su columna. Sus ojos se posaron en la cara de John como si de un puzzle se tratara, y luego se abrieron un poco.

"Imposible." Musitó. Su cara contorsionada entre asombro y disgusto, y se apartó de la embarcación tan rápidamente que ésta se sacudió casi tan violentamente como antes. John observó como se zambullía, la piel pálida disipándose en las oscuras profundidades.

John se levantó y miró en la misma dirección en que Sherlock había desaparecido. A pesar de saber que debía estar aliviado, su corazón dio un vuelco.

* * *

Nadó. Nadó y nadó y nadó. Tan rápido que incluso la anguila estaba teniendo dificultades para seguir su ritmo.

No. Esto no podía… no.

Una parte de Sherlock se pateó a si mismo por no haber seguido. Estaba tan cerca de terminar con el trato. Si sólo se hubiera quedado, podría haber tenido a John y todo este problema habría sido olvidado.

Pero, por supuesto, la reputación de la gente del agua se veía involucrada, y mirando esa cara, no podía hacerlo.

Hundir a John significaba matarlo. Y algo acerca de John, aun no estaba seguro qué, no le permitía llevar a cabo tal acto.

Conocía a éste humano desde hace cinco días, habiéndolo visto sólo tres de ellos, por no más de una hora cada día. ¿Cómo había ya desarrollado esos… sentimientos? Sherlock sabía de los tiempos cuando la fascinación de su gente se convirtió en algo más, algo tan extremo que se habían sacrificado a si mismos para mantener a sus humanos a salvo. Pero eso tomaba tiempo, semanas, meses. En algún lugar entre la cercanía y la calidez, su propósito original se transformó en esas ridículas emociones actuales.

_Me salgo, _dijo Sherlock al segundo en que la anguila se puso a su lado. La anguila se estremeció de sorpresa.

_¿Perdón?_

_Terminé. No lo haré. No me importa si me sigues hasta el día que me muera, pero no voy a hundir a John._

_Oh, querido Sherlock, _la anguila canturreó, la decepción mezclada en sus palabras. _Debería haber sabido que serías como el resto. Dejando que las emociones se interpongan en el camino. _La anguila sacudió tristemente su cabeza. _Una lástima, la verdad. Muy rápido, también, la mayoría espera por lo menos un par de semanas. A lo mejor, en ese aspecto, eres diferente. ¡Oh, bueno!_ Exclamó la anguila, su tono cambiando de decepción a excitación. _Nos vamos a divertir mucho._

La mandíbula de Sherlock se tensó mientras se elevaba de nuevo, apenas asomándose a la superficie. John se había ido.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, Sherlock se sumergió de nuevo en el agua, donde la anguila lo esperaba.

* * *

Nota de las traductoras:

Yey!, Merman!lock. Recuerdo que había dicho que iba actualizar todos los días. Jé; sí, no soy muy confiable, y eso que los capítulos son muy cortitos. Ahora no prometo nada, pero, bueno, trataré de actualizar más rápido :D!

(Vayan a leer Role, y esperen el otro capítulo, que ahora se viene bueno)


End file.
